Persephone
by Chihiro's Dragon
Summary: Oneshot. Tetheus Kitchel. Tetheus ponders upon his wanderlust thief and a certain couple from the Greek Mythology, and gets extra-poetic. Possible spoiler (Vol. 19 in Japanese version)


Because I think Kitchel is sweet. Because I think Tetheus is cool. Because I think they make a cute couple. Because I think this guy reads a lot… and might die of stress unless he has somebody cheerful to talk to. And, well, because my brain was overworked with mid-term papers and full of caffeine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. All these characters belong to Okami Mineko Sama because life is unfair. 

Warning: OOCness, Cheesiness, Shortness, and Possible Spoiler (after Vol. 19)

Summary: Kitchel/Tetheus. Tetheus ponders on his wanderlust thief and a certain couple from the Greek Mythology, and gets extra-poetic.

Persephone

You must be Demeter's daughter. You belong to the world of life and laughter. I belong to another, where the marble columns are white but cold and the chandeliers are shining bright but their shadows are dark. Here are glittering gold and glory but also the smell of blood and death. The walls stand flawless and adamant but you can never forget what is lurking behind them, or you are either a fool or a liar to yourself. I never forget, for I am the protector of this castle, and thus I smell of blood more than anybody – blood of enemies and of friends and of my own.

But you came to me and kissed me and you smelled of wind and running stream.

Now I walk along the darkened bulwark, again alone and smelling blood. But whenever I remember you, I feel the scent of wind and running stream. I remember how you came running to me, with the footsteps as light as the fluttering of a sparrow's wings. Your eyes were full of sunlight that never darkened even in the darkness of a cavern, and your touches were so warm with life that I was almost afraid to take it with my cold hands. How funny that they say the Dark Dragon of Dusis doesn't know fear. It was I, in the beginning, that always hesitated, always fearing – fearing what I am, fearing what you are, fearing you should reject, fearing you should accept – and it was you that rushed into me, unafraid, impatient, and as bold as always. But then you left me with the same light footsteps – the footsteps of a thief, I realized too late.

I should not blame you of being what you are. I can't. You have a heart of a bird, as weightless as wind. You can never stay. You are a wild creature with wings that can't be caged or tamed. I must not dream of it. Should I ever try to imprison you, you'd be forever lost to me, and so would my sanity be. No, I cannot keep you by my side. But I can keep you free, and guard your freedom, as jealously as I guard this castle, so that you can fly anywhere you want with your little wild wings. And as long as I keep you free, you will always come back to me, for you smiled to me and embraced me and stole that red fruit of life from me.

Are you keeping it safe? It feels strange to have a fake heart beating in my ribcage, while you are gone with the real one. It is not unpleasant feeling – not at all, just strange and very unfamiliar. Reassuring, too, since I know that it will urge you to come back to me, as it always did. I just wish you would keep it forever. If you return it to me now, I would be completely at loss what to do with it. Break it, maybe. But I shouldn't worry, for you are possessive enough of it, as you assured me. Sometimes it is even delightful, perhaps in a slightly masochistic way. But it is true that there is a certain pleasure in waiting for you, knowing that you will return, never doubting and ever trusting – a pleasure so foreign to me.

Darkness deepens, and I become more alert. Nights are ominous these days. The smell of blood and death is stronger than ever. There is no sense of safety even in the Dragon Castle. Only danger, grief, and death reside everywhere. Yes, so many deaths have been here, and I am certain that more are coming. Sometimes I am almost glad that you are not here now. Other times I wish you were here, for I know in these dark days there is no less danger in outside than inside this castle. Had I persuaded you to stay, I would be able to see that you're unharmed with my own eyes, at least. I would be able to protect you – but maybe I am deceiving myself. I wasn't able to protect Alfeegi, or my lord. It would make no sense to keep you here when it is not safer than any other place at all, and when you have your mission to accomplish. I must trust you, your strength, your skill, and your courage. You're anything but a pretty doll to protect or a helpless little flower. You're a wild bird that knows how to survive. You belong to the world of life, and you know how to deal with it. I am well aware of it. Still, I hope you are in a safe place now, whatever it might be.

Sometimes I long for your presence for more selfish reasons. Especially when I am troubled by my familiar nightmares, those images of the past, or kept awake by warnings from my darker side. I miss your warm embrace and your reassuring whispers. When you put your arms around me, everything seemed so full of life. Anything dark or cold seemed so far way and unreal. Even my dark origin and past did not seem to matter then. Now they have come back to me. Those disquiet nights became more frequent since Shydeman and Shyrendra attacked us. Yes, they disturb me – my sibling-and-enemies – much more than I'd like to admit. This… is painful. And you are the only person I don't have to lie about it. To others I must hide what I feel. Alfeegi and Kaistern are dead. Lord Lykouleon is seriously wounded. Yokais have found a way to invade the castle. Fear and uncertainty are permeating everywhere, even into the Dragoon. The last thing they need is to see me shaken. They need their calm, unwavering commander, the Dark Dragon. And it is my responsibility to be what they need – the responsibility I willingly accepted and take pride in. I know you wouldn't like to see me like this. I'm too harsh with myself, you would say. But I believe this is what I am, a proud creature with fangs and scales, as you are a wanderlust migratory bird. We cannot help being what we are.

True, it is not easy. Sometimes it's so painfully hard. But it is not as hard as it would have been. For, although I am in the halls of Hades, I am waiting for you, remembering you, knowing you will return. There are times I cannot see hope at all, only death and darkness. But even then I know it will pass. You taught me thus, although never with words. Winter will come, and my Persephone will return, with laughter full of life and light running footsteps. Till then, I guard these cold marble halls with dark shadows, cherishing every bit of memories.

Dawn comes. I hear chirpings of little birds, like your laughter. A fresh breeze drives away the smell of blood and death for a moment. It feels like your hand touching my brow. I'm waiting for you, my wild bird, here in the halls of Hades. Come back to me, my Persephone, and I will let you go.

The End 

Thanks for reading this. I don't know what made me write this… but I happened to like it. R&R would be appreciated. (I don't think anyone can possibly want to flame on this short vignette…)Written out of a sudden impulse (inspiration, if you please), so be generous about typos and grammar mistakes, please.


End file.
